Dr. Malcolm Betruger's Demon Army
Demon Troops imp.jpg|Imp. The Imp is the standard foot soldier of Betruger's Army, it can crawl onto ceilings, walls and vents, having claws that can easily rip through steel, generate plasma balls, body being quick and agile, and it can see in the dark very well with its night vision making it difficult for its enemies to fight it. PinkyDemon.jpg|Pinky Demon. It can move quick on its hind organic and cybernetic legs and have large physical strength to overpower and pin down an enemy. They possess a large razor sharp mouth that can be used to tear apart chunks of flesh and from the sides of its cheeks are horns it uses to defender itself in close combat. zsec.jpg|Z-Sec Soldiers. They were once marines who defended the Mars base and now have become possessed by lost souls to be forced to fight their own comrades in battle. From Left to Right, Pistol Z-Sec, Shotgun Z-Sec, Machinegun Z-Sec, Pistol and Riot Shield Wielder Z-Sec. Commando.jpg|Commando Zombies. Formally elite units of soldiers that defended Mars base valiantly, have now turned to the darkside by Dr.Malcolm Betrugers demon magic. Possessing the memories and experience of the human commando, the zombie commandos can use it to skillfully fight off enemies in hand to hand combat, along with a lethal whipping tentacle used to lash and impale upon enemies. commandochaingun.png|Zombie Commando Chaingun Wielder maggot.jpg|One of the weaker members of Betruger's army. The Maggots use their larger packs of numbers to defeat their foes. They attack with their multi-limbed claws and use their tongues as lethal weapons in battle. They can climb on walls, ceilings, and vents like the Imps. Wraith.png|Wraith. Wraith's are one of the trickier enemies to beat as they have the ability to teleport around their enemies, coupled along with their fast agility and scythe appendage weapons, make them a dangerous force to be reckoned with in Dr.Betruger's Demon Army trites.jpg|Trites are one of the most dangerous members of Dr.Malclom Betruger's army, not only do they attack in greater numbers, but they also can restrain enemies with their spider webs and can turn themselves into suicide bombers by blowing their own bodies up, making it all the more reason to kill them quickly. ticks.jpg|Ticks. Although weaker than the trites and do not possess their explosive ability and use webs, they however make up for it in huger numbers than the Trites. Cacodemon.jpg|Cacodemon. Cacodemon are the strongest flyers of Betruger's Demon Army as they are more resistant to damage because of their large body and can use projectiles that they spew out of their mouths as large plasma balls. Their huge mouths and organic claw at the bottom can be used for close quarter combat. revenant1.jpg|Revenants. These Lichs have cybernetically modified themselves as well as mounting missile tubes used to fire homing missiles onto its enemies. The revenant can also use its claws and punch in close combat. Mancubus.jpg|Mancubus. The Mancubus can use its two large arm cannons to rapidly fire out large plasma balls. It's large muscular body allows it to possess great superstrength and can uses its cybernetic cannons to smash apart its enemy in close combat, sluggishly. Cherub.jpg|Cherub. Cherubs are the offspring of the Mancubus and their grotesque appearance between a demon fly and a baby can have a possible psychological effect to those that are very fond of infants. The Cherbus attack with their small demon claws and can fly in the air with their insect wings. ArchVile.jpg|Arch-Vile. Arch-Vile's have the ability to ressurect their fallen demon comrades and allies from the dead. Arch-Viles can use their demon magic to project waves of flames from their hands and can use their claws for close combat. hellknights.jpg|Hellknight. Hellknights are the strongest of the demon soldiers of Dr.Malcolm Betrugers Army as they possess remarkable endurance to take alot of hits and strength that can easily tear apart at human and throw it like a ragdoll. They attack with biting from their mouths, clawing enemies and sending them away with their superstrength, and can generate powerful green plasma balls from their hands. lostsouls.jpg|Lost Soul. Lost Souls are the weakest of the demon armies flyers and attack by ramming their fiery bodies into their enemies and biting them. The lost souls are the possessors of Dr.Malclom Betrugers army, creating new undead demons to add to his ranks and turning them against the humans closest comrades. Vulgar.jpg|Vulgar. Vulgars are the weakest of Dr.Betruger's Demon Army, but are much faster in throwing plasmaballs and can sports a tail it can use to attack with its claws. Vulgar can also climb upon walls, ceilings and into vents. Bruiser.png|Bruiser. The Bruiser is a combination between a Mancubus and a Hellknight possessing traits like them, only difference is that is can attack quickly with its superstrength and can shoot plasma balls quicker than a mancubus. zombies.jpg|Zombies. Zombies are the result of human beings of Mars base being possessed by the lost souls. They are the weakest of the undead army of Betrugers demon army. burningzombie.jpg|Burning Zombie. A zombie that is set on fire and is able to run fast into an enemy to burn them. chainsawzombie.jpg|Chainsaw Zombie. A tougher zombie that wields a chainsaw as a weapon. Dr. Malcolm Betruger's Demon Commanders that lead his army. Vagary.png|Vagary is a female demon spider and the queen that gives birth to the trites and ticks spider demons. The Vagary can move quickly with her spider legs to close in for slashes with her demonic claws and can use telekinesis to throw objects at her enemies. guardianofhell.png|The Guardian of Hell, one of the strongest of the commanders, it is one of the largest demons an can use its huge spiked fists to smash into his enemies and can step all over them with its size, and if there are groups around him, he can punch against the ground to spread around fireballs. It relies on its seekers to see its enemy. sabaothdoom3.png|Formerly Sergeant Kelly, he has betrayed his comrades and became a demon cyborg, having tank treadmills for legs to run enemies offer, a metal claw for melee battle, and his most powerful weapon a shoulder mounted BFG plasma gun that can kill groups of enemies and do serious damage to individuals or kill them. Cyberdemon.jpg|Cyberdemon. The Cyberdemon is Dr.Malclom Betrugers most powerful commander, possessing great physical strength and a rapid firing rocket launcher to use in a fight and it has extremely tough cybernetic armor that makes it hard to kill. 1467405118_gta_sa_2016-06-30_15-40-23-50.jpg| Guardian of Hell Hell Hunters, the most elite of Dr. Malcolm Betruger's Forces. HelltimeHunter.png|Helltime Hunter. The Helltime Hunter has the ability to slow down time, allowing it to fly around quickly around its enemies and shoot plasma balls or engage in close quarters with its claws. TheBerserkHunter.jpg|Berserk Hunter. It is brute of the hunters and can channeling its berserk power to augmentate its strength to higher levels and its speed to very fast speeds making it the fastest of the three hunters. InvulnerabilityHunter.png|Invulnerability Hunter. It can channel electric energy from nearby sources to make it invincible to attacks and can manipulate electricity to attack its enemies or claw at them with melee attacks. Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Demon Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Mass Murderers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Claw Wielders Category:Gun Users Category:Hungry Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Possessors Category:Teleporters Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Resurrectors Category:Necromancers Category:Cyborgs Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Chainsaw Users Category:The Undead Category:Brainwashers Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Night Vision Category:Liches Category:Bombers Category:Psychics Category:Telekinetics Category:Asexual Reproducer Category:Hunters Category:Insects Category:Hybrid Category:Time Manipulators Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Team villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Characters that hail from the Doom 3 Universe Category:Characters Category:Murderers Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:The Nega-Acolytes Category:Hell Councils Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters from the Doom universe Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings